ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion
The ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion is a mobile suit of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. The unit is piloted by Kudal Cadel. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the "Gundam" frames that were produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago. Gundam units like the Gusion are able to achieve a high energy output because they possess two Ahab Reactors.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Frame profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/14.html It is this main characteristic that allows the Gusion to be equipped with such heavy, thick and strong armor while still being combat-worthy. However, because it is difficult to keep the two reactors in parallel operation, only a total of 72 Gundam Frames were ever produced. Although the Gundam Frame is highly versatile and can be used in any environments, the space pirate group, Brewers, customized the Gusion specifically for space use as the group do not intend to operate under gravity. Large propellant tanks are placed within the suit's armor in order to reduce the risk of the Gusion running out of fuel due to its weight. However, its solo flight distance and combat operational time is still considered to be short. Despite this, the Gusion remains a formidable opponent due to its superior armor that can't be dented by anti-aircraft attacks and renders sharp, bladed weapons useless. Its main weapons are a large thruster-equipped hammer and a sub-machine gun.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Gusion profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/11.html Armaments ;*Gusion Hammer :A hammer used by the Gusion that uses its mass in order to deal heavy damage. It weighs in excess of 15 tons, and has four thrusters at the back of the hammer head which help control the weapon's trajectory as well as its impact shock.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion model kit manual| Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=379718#p379718 It is stored on the back when not in use. ;*Submachine Gun :A mobile suit-use submachine gun that is widely circulated, pirates favor the weapon due to its relatively low price. Due to its light weight, it is easy to handle. It is stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Vulcan Gun :A pair of vulcan guns are mounted on the top of Gusion's head, they have a high-rate of fire but little power. The vulcan guns can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. Gusion's vulcan guns can also be used to fire signal flares. ;*Hand Grenade :Two hand grenades are stored behind each side skirt armor, for a total of four hand grenades. The hand grenades can be released from storage directly to act as space mines, deterring pursuing enemy units. ;*Buster Anchor :The Gusion's chest houses four 400mm Buster Anchors, they are high-caliber cannons used for attacking ships and mobile suits. ;*Gusion Chopper :A short size hatchet-like weapon that increases the mobile suit's power in close combat. There are thrusters on the opposite side of the blade, and they can be activated at the time of impact to deal greater damage.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 3 Box Text| Translation Link: http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=16636&start=420#p380130 Can be stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Gusion Axe :A long axe with a hammer at the tip. The hammer is actually a spike ball and is connected to the axe's shaft via retractable chains, hence it can be shot out or used as a morning star. Overall, the gusion axe is a close combat weapon with a long effective range. Can be stored on the back when not in use. History The Gundam Gusion was discovered in recent years in a high density debris zone that's very difficult to navigate. It is passed on between different pirate groups that operate in the area until it eventually landed in the hands of the Brewers, where it is used by MS Pilot Kudal Cadel. Of the 72 Gundam Frames produced, the Gusion is one of the 26 remaining Frames that have survived and are reported to be operational.. During Brewers' second battle with Tekkadan, the Gundam Gusion was out-maneuverer by Mikazuki and his lighter, more agile Gundam Barbatos. Trying to find a way of gaining the upperhand on Barbatos, Cadel saw Masahiro Altland engaged with his brothers' EB-06/tc Graze Custom: the Graze's back was to the Gusion. Cadel charged towards the two with the intent of taking the Graze Custom as a hostage. He then swings the Gusion's hammer at them but Masahiro pushed Akihiro's Graze Custom out of the way at the last minute, and the hammer slammed into Masahiro's Man Rodi's chest and pin it to the asteroid behind it. Barbatos continued its attack on the Gusion, eventualy knocking its hammer away before stabbing its Long Sword between the exposed "neck" of Gusion and through its cockpit, killing Cadel in the process. The machine is later seized by Tekkadan along with nine salvagable Man Rodis. Since it was the Gusion that killed Akihiro's younger brother, Orga Itsuka considered selling the Gusion along with the nine Man Rodis. After a funeral was held for Tekkadan's crew and Brewers' Human Debris that died in the battle, Akihiro Altland expressed to Orga his desire to keep the Gusion as a way of remembering his deceased brother. His death by Gusion was now the strongest memory Akihiro had and he wishes to preserve and honor that memory by piloting it. Later on, the Gusion was having its head armor removed by the Turbines' mechanics, exposing the head of the "Gundam" Frame underneath. Picture Gallery General Gundam Gusion Man Rodi Gundam Frame.jpeg Gusion Gyoubu.jpeg Gusion Gyoubu 2.jpeg Brewers-MSteam.jpg|Gusion escorted by 2 Man Rodis. Kudal Cadel Gundam Gusion Cockpit.jpg|Kudal piloting the Gusion. Gundam Gusion Attacks Isaribi.jpg|Gusion atacks the Isaribi. 1449390517978.jpg|Gusion's Submachine Gun. 635856172955629911-Gundam-Orphans-11-Gusion.jpg|Gusion vs the Gundam Barbatos Akihiro Gundam Gusion.jpg|Akihiro stares at the salvaged Gusion. ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Exposed Frame.png|Head of the Gusions' "Gundam" Frame Gunpla and toys HG Gundam Gusion.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Gusion - Box art 2170.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Gusion GusionFrame.jpg|1/100 Gundam Gusion - Gundam Frame Notes & Trivia *Gusion is the 11th demon of the Ars Goetia. He is a strong Great Duke of Hell, and rules over forty legions of demons. He tells all past, present and future things, shows the meaning of all questions that are asked to him, reconciles friends, and gives honor and dignity. He is depicted as a baboon or according to some, in the form of a "xenophilus." *Due to its unique appearance, Gusion is currently the only known Gundam Frame-type MS that doesn't look like it has a Gundam Frame from the exterior. The Frame is only exposed at the elbows, knees, and hands. *Although the Gusion is similar in appearance to the Man Rodi, how and why they look similar is currently unexplained. References External links